Castlevania Tales: Lost Blood
by victor-cardigan
Summary: In the aftermath of Dracula's defeat, Reinhardt is preparing to marry Rosa. But first he must discover the horrible truth of why his brother disappeared 8 years ago.


The year is 1853. The following story is placed at the very beginning of the conflict history will record as the Crimean War.  
  
  
  
__________  
  
Sir Walter Stewart paced up and down the center of his library impatiently. After several round trips he stopped in the center and looked towards his young daughter. As he had been pacing, Rosa had meanwhile been circling the room lightly touching everything she could. He looked at her and was reminded of when she was a child. She was a very curious one. Indeed, since her return it was as though she had been reborn. Rosa had been home only a short time. She was constantly wandering the halls of the large house that was her home. Rosa was trying to reconnect to the life that she had been torn away from.  
  
"He's late." Sir Walter said.  
  
"He will be here." She said lightly. "He sent me word that he had arrived." Rosa looked at her father who grunted. "I sent him to your favorite tailor to get his suit done."  
  
"Well then at the very least I should be able to approve of his dress."  
  
"That was the idea," Rosa muttered silently so that her father would not hear.  
  
The carriage was moving at such high speed that Reinhardt found himself struggling to both remain on top of the stagecoach and avoid his attacker. The strong brown haired man had Reinhardt pinned down against roof of the carriage. The driver looked back every second or so to check that his passenger was still alive. Reinhardt sunk his fingers into his assailant's eyes and suddenly he was free. While his attacker clutched his face Reinhardt kicked him in the chest. His opponent recovered quickly and attacked Reinhardt once more. With lightening reflexes the strong figure slammed his arm across his face. Reinhardt went over the edge and was now hanging onto the side of the coach. The driver looked back at Reinhardt.  
  
"Just get me there!" he yelled at him. The driver turned forward and whipped his horses to make them go faster. The driver then put down his reins and jumped off of his seat and to the road. "I'm not paid for this!" the driver said as he landed. Reinhardt looked ahead of the coach as his destination was in sight. But now Reinhardt was half-relieved and half- worried. Without a driver the stagecoach was about to spiral out of control. The coach went up the steps of the manor at such velocity that it toppled over and landed upside down. The reins broke and the horses ran off. The destroyed carriage lay upside down and a few feet away from the front door. Reinhardt had managed to land safely on the ground before the crash. The question now, was the same true of his opponent?  
  
"Good grief! What in God's name was that?" Sir Walter exclaimed.  
  
Rosa stood up excitedly. "It must be him!" Rosa ran to her father and took his hand. "You will see father that you and Reinhardt will get along splendidly. Come let's open the door for him." Rosa dragged her father whose reluctance to follow his daughter was evident. Rosa first peeked through the side window to make sure that it was Reinhardt. Sir Walter watched as Rosa's face transformed from total excitement to one of nervousness.  
  
"Perhaps we should wait until he.knocks."  
  
"Now Rosa. What's the matter? Did your wild man from the woods put his suit on backwards? Come along now and let's open the door and get this over with." Rosa suddenly tried to block her father but was too late. Sir Walter opened the door.  
  
Reinhardt clutched the pointed piece of wood that he had ripped from the carriage wreck. His adversary was now beneath him and pinned down. As the front door opened, Reinhardt drove the wooden stake through the man's chest. The light from inside the manor shone down on Reinhardt and the figure underneath him. Blood sprouted out and spilled onto Reinhardt's face. Sir Walter was aghast as he witnessed Reinhardt drive a wooden stake in and out of a man's chest. The front steps to his manor were now being covered with blood and he himself had blood splashed onto his face.  
  
"Dear God!"  
  
"Reinhardt!" Rosa exclaimed.  
  
The figure lying beneath Reinhardt howled like an animal and began to convulse on the ground. Reinhardt stood up from the man and the man began to spin around clutching the stake through his own heart. The man soon out stretched his arms and erupted into a purplish flame. The man's howl echoed throughout the street.  
  
Sir Walter stood motionless and speechless. Rosa looked to her father. "Father, this is Reinhardt Schneider. He's a vampire hunter. I love him and want to marry him. Please don't kill him."  
  
Half-hour later Sir Walter's servants washed the steps of blood and cleared the front of the manor of the wreckage. Sir Walter locked himself in the study not to be disturbed until he came out on his own. His pacing up and down could be heard from the outside. His incessant talking to himself could also be heard. His conversation with himself seemed to consist of a great many curses. Reinhardt meanwhile used the servant bathroom to clean himself up. Rosa stood at the doorway and watched him wash his face of blood. She signed and then asked him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Rosa. I swear to you. I was not looking for him."  
  
"The man was the assistant to my father's personal tailor!"  
  
"He was also a vampire. That is probably why he always worked at night."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I didn't. Believe me. I just went there to pick up the suit you had made for me. I suppose he saw what I had in my bag, the whip, the holy water, and cross. For a vampire it does not take much to figure out if someone is a vampire hunter. He probably thought I was here for him, panicked and attacked me."  
  
"How am I supposed to explain to my father that an employee of his personal tailor was a vampire?"  
  
"Did he not see the vampire burn up?"  
  
"It is a little more complicated than that. He does not even believe what happened to me."  
  
Reinhardt threw down a towel from his face. "I am sorry Rosa. I did not mean to. This is not how I wanted your father to see me."  
  
Rosa put a hand on Reinhardt's shoulder and then hugged him. "It's alright. Everything has a remedy. Even a bad first impression." Rosa started to laugh. "It is kind of humorous in a way. Although I would not call murdering a vampire in front of me romantic. Try bringing me flowers next time."  
  
Reinhardt smiled. "I did but the vampire ate them." Rosa laughed and slapped his chest. "You know that is not true, vampires do no such thing." Rosa kissed him on the forehead and then looked him in the eye. "I know from experience." Rosa walked out of the bathroom and looked back at Reinhardt. "You should get dressed. The hard part now will be the party."  
  
Reinhardt looked up, "God help me."  
  
______________  
  
The orchestra played soft and relaxing music that was only slightly audible over the large amounts of chatter that was taking place. Reinhardt stood stagnant in a circle of businessmen, bankers, and noblemen. Each of them took turns talking about their respective specialties and took turns as well to congratulate one another on their respective accomplishments. Every so often they would turn and ask Reinhardt what he thought and each time they did Reinhardt smiled and said something along the lines of "That is very interesting, I will keep it in mind the next time I am in my country."  
  
A bearded man, apparently a politician, asked Reinhardt a few questions. "So you come from Wallachia?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A province of some sort. Any particular affiliation? Perhaps to the Turks?"  
  
"The people stick mostly to their own. We don't have any allegiances to any major power or otherwise. We are not friends to the Turks. They have spent quite a lot our history trying to rule us."  
  
"What about the Russians?"  
  
"They have never bothered us that I ca remember."  
  
"Interesting." The politician took Reinhardt aside. "You know, I happen to have the ear of various important people. Those people have told me that the Russians are moving into Wallachia and Moldavia." Reinhardt stood silent and listened intensely. "If true, and I believe it is, then it could mean that the Russians are trying to make a move to start expanding. England has made it it's business keep expansionism to a minimal. The powers that are in place are the same powers that we want in place for the considerable future. Europe has been in a state of continuous war for many years now. It is only recently that we have had a respite. It would be very bad if we entered into another conflict. The Czar has expressed an interest in having his hand in Jerusalem. The French don't like that. So now the question is if the Czar is merely testing the waters in Wallachia and Moldavia or his he planning a massive expansionist move?"  
  
"I thank you for informing me of this. My country is a large concern of mine, but why have you told me?"  
  
"You are soon to be the son in law of a proud Englishman with a honorable history in Her Majesty's service. Perhaps you may be able to serve Her Majesty in the future."  
  
"May I cut in?" A young voice suddenly said from behind them. Henry stood smiling looking at both Reinhardt and the bearded politician.  
  
"You will excuse me." The politician said.  
  
Henry had given up his heavy armor for a suitable gentleman's suit. His blonde hair tied into a pony tale. "Making new friends?" Henry said.  
  
"Trying not too. I would rather face an army of skeleton warriors."  
  
"Harrhausen?"  
  
"Definitely Harrhausen." "Did the politician tell you about the Russians?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think it is sad that some people think that the average farmer where I come from cares about who 'has a hand in Jerusalem.'"  
  
"May I ask a question?"  
  
"Feel free."  
  
"You are serious about marrying this woman?"  
  
Reinhardt was somewhat shocked at the question.  
  
"You know her about as well as you know me. In fact, you've known me about a day longer than you know her. If you say to me 'love at first sight' I will believe you. I will just be surprised. You do not seem the type."  
  
Reinhardt lowered his head. He smiled and looked up. "Yes. It is odd. But I am happy with her. I cannot explain it but I feel some kind of attraction between us. There is some force that drives us together. I can't explain it. I have told her and she feels the same. She says it is love. "I trust that."  
  
Later in the night, Sir Walter gathered everyone together to both welcome back his daughter and to make the announcement that she was to be wed to Reinhardt. People applauded them as they stood together. Reinhardt felt awkward being the center of attention. The whole night he had spent pulling on his suit that seemed not to fit correctly over his body. Reinhardt was once again was separated from Rosa and forced to mingle with the crowd. Henry explained tat it was a sort of "test" to see if he could be a good host. When Reinhardt asked him why they did not tell him that he was being tested then Henry replied that 'society never tells things outright. Everything has to be implied with subtly." Reinhardt finally managed to "steal" Rosa away from the crowd and they stood together on the balcony.  
  
"How are you handling it?"  
  
"I don't think I will make a good host."  
  
Rosa smiled. "That alright. Not many of the people here would. The important thing is if you will be a good husband and father. That I believe you will."  
  
Reinhardt touched her cheek lightly. "I have to go."  
  
Rosa looked up at him. "Why?"  
  
"When you father made the announcement and I saw your whole family, I realized something. I have no family."  
  
"Reinhardt."  
  
"Listen to me. I had a brother once, Werner. He disappeared some years ago. I tried to find him but was not allowed. I think that now I can try." Reinhardt kissed her. "I want to marry you. I will marry you. But first I must know what happened to my brother."  
  
"Your conscience must be clear. I understand."  
  
"I will travel back to Wallachia in the morning. Henry will be leaving as well. He too has unfinished business." Reinhardt stood silent for a moment. He grabbed Rosa's hand and kissed it. "Thank you."  
  
"Just be careful. My father has told me of the troubles that are expected in your land." Rosa let her hand touch Reinhardt's face again. "Come back to me."  
  
"I will."  
  
The next morning, Reinhardt and Henry set off on the first ship leaving to Europe. When they landed, they would travel on horseback for the long journey back to Wallachia.  
  
_______________  
  
The town of Andole was always somewhat desolate. Always there was only a handful of people walking the streets or outside working. As Reinhardt now rode into the town, it was completely empty. Reinhardt scanned his surroundings as he slowly rode to the church. Arriving at the foot of the church he disembarked off of his horse. Reinhardt tried the doors but they would not budge. Perhaps they had been evacuated like so many other villages that Reinhardt had passed? It was then that Reinhardt heard a voice. He followed the sound to the back of the church where two figures stood side by side tending a large garden.  
  
"Samuel."  
  
The old priest turned at the sound of his name. "Reinhardt." Samuel slowly walked over to Reinhardt. His arm outstretched searching for him. Reinhardt walked up to Samuel so that he could find him quicker. The priest then put his arms around him and hugged Reinhardt like a lost son.  
  
"I will confess to having worried. You did not pass here after you defeated Dracula. In fact I have had no word from you. The only proof that I had that you had defeated him was that the night were suddenly peaceful again." Samuel managed to find a seat and offer it to Reinhardt. Samuel's assistant, Jonathan, brought the priest his own chair.  
  
"Tell me, Reinhardt. Did everything happen alright?"  
  
"It could have gone better. But it could have gone worse. We made some allies. Unfortunately the casualties is always one too many. There was an old man who claimed to be a vampire hunter, Charlie Vincent. Somewhat senile if you ask me but he saved our lives. Henry found his old friend Coller who disappeared. Henry has returned to find out if he survived. A young boy, Malus, he seems to also be a casualty in this affair."  
  
Samuel seemed to freeze at the sound of the name Malus. Reinhardt suddenly felt suspicious but avoided entering the topic. He had another reason why he was here. "And of course there is still my missing brother, Werner. You remember him, don't you?"  
  
Samuel breathed heavily. "Of course I remember him, Reinhardt."  
  
"Why would you not let me search for him? Why did you lead me to believe that the answers to his disappearance would be with Dracula?"  
  
"There is a time for everything Reinhardt. Your time was not eight years ago."  
  
"Tell me what you know."  
  
Samuel massaged his forehead. He then pulled a bible from a pocket in his robe. Samuel flipped through the pages until he reached a part of the book where a paper was hanging out of it. Samuel handed the paper to Reinhardt.  
  
"It is a map. It details the towns going east from here."  
  
"Ride to the town marked in red. There you will find all your answers, all of them. Just be on your guard, the Czar's men are moving from east to west. That means that they have already past that town. You may encounter opposition."  
  
Reinhardt stood up and left Samuel. He stared at the map obsessively. Finally he would know the truth. Reinhardt mounted onto his horse and looked at the road ahead of him. Instantly he commanded his horse to run at full gallop. Reinhardt disappeared into the forest beyond.  
  
________________  
  
Reinhardt traveled for two days passing through what were now ghost towns. He barely saw a soul as he rode. Whenever he did he hid behind the cover of trees to avoid them. Their uniforms gave away who they were. Night had fallen when Reinhardt came up to an odd sight. He estimated that he should be very close to his destination when he came up to literally a wall of mist. Looking from his horse Reinhardt saw that the cloud of mist seemed perfectly curved and did not move past a certain point. The mist was still. The mist could not be natural. Reinhardt was riding somewhat closer when he was suddenly thrown off his horse and onto the ground. Reinhardt struggled to free himself but there were two men that were trying to pin him down. When the two men had successfully rendered Reinhardt immobile, a third man came into sight. The man held a rifle aimed at Reinhardt's head. Reinhardt did not feel the butt of the rifle strike his head.  
  
Reinhardt opened his eyes to a man slapping him in the face and dosing water at him.  
  
"I am awake damn you!"  
  
The man ceased his slapping and spoke something in a foreign tongue. Obviously they were speaking Russian. Reinhardt had his arms tied behind his back while seated in a wooden chair. Several feet in front of him stood a plain wood desk where a man, obviously the man in charge, sat looking at Reinhardt. All of this was inside a rather large white tent. Two soldiers guarded the exit of the tent. The man who had been slapping Reinhardt turned to him now and spoke in Reinhardt's native tongue.  
  
"The Captain demands to know how you penetrated the mist."  
  
"I did not. I came upon it when you eager idiots knocked me off my horse."  
  
The translator said something in Russian to the captain. The captain looked about Reinhardt's age and had short brown hair long enough to be combed to the right. He had a twelve o' clock shadow indicating that he had not shaven in several days. The bags under his eyes seemed to indicate that he had not slept either. The captain nodded his head at the translator who turned and continued to question Reinhardt.  
  
"Were you scouting the perimeter? Is there some unknown-armed force hidden inside the wall of mist?" The translator waved Reinhardt's whip and throwing cross in front of his face. "Why were you found carrying such weapons?" The translator slapped Reinhardt across the face. "Answer or you will be shot!" Reinhardt stared into the captain's eyes who in turn stared into Reinhardt's.  
  
"I am not from the village. As far as I know there is only a small village beyond the mist. Those weapons are my business and not yours."  
  
"What is your business?" a strong accented voice said. The translator stood and backed away from Reinhardt. The captain stood up, came around, and leaned on the front of the desk. "I am Captain Czerny. What is your name?"  
  
"I am Reinhardt Schneider."  
  
"What brings you here, Reinhardt?"  
  
"I am in search of my brother. He disappeared eight years ago. I was given a clue that I could find answers in the village the lies not far from here. I am as surprised as you are that it is covered in mist." Reinhardt looked into his eyes.  
  
Czerny yelled something in Russian and the translator released Reinhardt from the chair. Reinhardt given back his backpack and weapons. Czerny stood at the entrance of the tent and gestured for Reinhardt to follow him. Reinhardt followed him outside. Outside the tent was a large encampment of soldiers. Various tents smaller than the one Reinhardt was held in littered the outside perimeter. Reinhardt could see the unnatural mist not too far away and yet they too seemed to walk in mist as well. But the mist they walked in was different than the one that surrounded the village. Reinhardt turned to Czerny.  
  
"You speak our language."  
  
"I try to learn as many languages as I can, especially those of our neighboring countries."  
  
"Why is your Czar doing this to my land?"  
  
"Because he can. Because that is the way the world works. Show off how much power you have in some back water land that no one cares about and suddenly everyone thinks you are an enemy not to be taken lightly. The Czar has no interest in your country. This is not expansion. We are only trying to poke and prod Europe."  
  
"For war?"  
  
"Possibly." Together He and Czerny walked past groups of men who looked pale and half-dead. Many of the men were walking around aimlessly. Some men were slapping each other. "I began this journey with eighty men. I now have thirty." Czerny stopped in front of a large white tent. His arm swept open the entrance for Reinhardt to look in. Reinhardt peeked inside and saw various sheets covering several rows of bodies. "Random soldiers are found dead in their beds. The ones still alive cannot sleep because they are haunted by nightmares. My men are losing their discipline and their sanity. Many of them believe it is the mist."  
  
"Then leave."  
  
"My men will not march. They have neither the strength nor the courage any longer. I would have set for reinforcements long ago if not for my cowardly messenger." Czerny paused and looked once more in Reinhardt's eyes. "I see in your eyes a man who would not lie. I believe that you are truly seeking what you say. Although it is an odd thing, I believe it."  
  
"Stranger things are happening."  
  
"True. That is why you are free to go. Find your brother in that village, if you can. Take him away. In three days time I will force my men to march or I will kill any man who does not. In three days time I must have that village evacuated. Good luck."  
  
Czerny walked him back to his horse and watched him mount up and slowly ride away. After several moments, the mist swallowed Reinhardt. Czerny turned back to his encampment when he heard the scream of another of his soldiers.  
  
___________________  
  
For several minutes, the sound of his horse slowly galloping was the only indicator to Reinhardt that he was moving. He assumed he was still moving in the direction that he had been riding in when he first entered the mist. Reinhardt looked all around him and could not see a thing. The mist was so thick. It was almost a feeling of relief to his eyes when he finally saw something. Reinhardt and his horse came out of the mist and onto a central road that spanned through the center of a small village. To his right was a fenced area with several farmers tending to their animals. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Reinhardt stared back.  
  
"Excuse me, where is there an inn where I can rest?"  
  
The villagers all pointed down the road in a very general gesture. Reinhardt continued riding and could hear them suddenly burst into an excited conversation. Eventually Reinhardt came across a large building with a simple sign saying "Rohrbach's Inn and Tavern."  
  
Reinhardt entered the inn after tying his horse. His entrance marked the end of all music and conversation in the room. Reinhardt scanned the room. All eyes were on him. Particularly of a woman with dark hair holding a tray. She was obviously a barmaid. Her arm seemed to tremble.  
  
"Welcome, traveler." A loud strong voice called out form behind the bar. His arm gestured for him to sit down. As soon as Reinhardt sat, the music started once more. The barkeep had a square jaw and a rough face. His smile seemed sincere enough.  
  
"What brings you here? This town is small and somewhat out of the way."  
  
"I am looking for someone, another traveler. He may have passed here eight years ago."  
  
The sound of breaking glass broke through the sound of the music. Only Reinhardt and the barkeep seemed to notice. Reinhardt saw the expression of the barkeep's face change. "Cecilia, be careful!"  
  
"I am sorry," she said. The girl whose name was Cecilia had been standing behind Reinhardt. When she knelt to pick up the shards of glass she looked up and looked into Reinhardt's eyes. Reinhardt felt that she was looking for something. Perhaps recognition? Reinhardt felt a twinge of hope. He and Werner both resembled their father and each other. "Perhaps she thinks she recognizes me?" Reinhardt thought. But there was something else. There was fear in her eyes. She had been the one whose arm trembled at his entrance.  
  
"My name is Jürgen, I own this inn and tavern."  
  
Reinhardt faced the bar keep. "Tell me, Jürgen, are the people of this town aware that there is unusually thick cloud of mist surrounding this whole area?"  
  
"I would say most of us."  
  
"And none of you are afraid of what is beyond that cloud of mist?"  
  
"We have no reason to."  
  
"Have there been any strange happenings recently?"  
  
"Nothing stranger than usual."  
  
"Have you seen any foreigners coming this way?"  
  
"No." Jürgen said with the same smile.  
  
"Has anything else been through this way?"  
  
"No. Would you be interested if I heard otherwise?"  
  
"Yes." Reinhardt stood up form his stool. He dropped some money on the bar. "I would also like a room." Jürgen handed him some keys. "Number one," he said. Reinhardt nodded his head, turned, and made for the stairway. As he walked groups parted and gave him a wide berth. Reinhardt met their cold face with a stern expression of his own.  
  
After they all heard the echo of a door close, many heads turned toward Jürgen. A young man, Lutz, walked up to the bar. "Do you think he is here to kill it?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"I knew it was that thing. We all knew that one day it would turn on us!"  
  
Jürgen slapped the man. "Quiet boy! You will not question now a decision that was made when you were still wet in your bed. And anyway, I am not sure of what you and so many of your neighbors are so certain about. Now get out all of you!"  
  
________________  
  
The next morning, Reinhardt awoke to the sound of crows. Reinhardt breakfasted at the bar. The girl, Cecilia, served him all the while inspecting him as though he were a science experiment. Jürgen sang happily in the kitchen. Apparently he was the morning cook. Reinhardt would have to return later if he was going to speak with him. He contented himself to walk back to the spot where he had entered the town. The townsfolk that had eyed him before were not to be seen. Reinhardt stood before the wall of mist. It was as solid, thick, and unmoving as the night before. Not even the morning sunlight seemed to break through it. There was obviously some form of magic at work here. The question poised to Reinhardt was who, where, why, and what it all had to do with his brother? Reinhardt's concentration was broken by the sound of screaming. Instantly he began to run off in the direction of the scream. A woman was running through the middle of the road. He could see that she was running from something. At first Reinhardt only saw a horse, then he saw what was riding it. Reinhardt came up next to the horse and grabbed its reins. A single dead body rode atop the horse. It was a man wearing a uniform that Reinhardt recognized. His hands were tied to the saddle. Someone from the town apparently called a doctor because within several minutes carrying a large bag case came walking towards the horse. The man first peered at Reinhardt with a glass monocle.  
  
"You're a doctor?" Reinhardt asked.  
  
"Yes," the man said simply. "Of accounting. The doctor inspected the man's hands and seemingly took his pulse. "Gotz is my name. This man is dead. Would you be kind enough to lead him to my office?"  
  
Reinhardt nodded and followed the doctor leading the horse by the reins. The doctor led Reinhardt to a medium size shack that situated about a yard away from Rohrbach's and on the opposite side. Gotz closed the door to the shack behind Reinhardt just as a crowd began to build around the door. Several men came in through the back door. Jürgen was among them. The others were apparently the biggest landowners of the town, this made them the leaders of the town. With Reinhardt's help, Gotz placed the dead man on a flat operating table in the center of the shack. Gotz opened his uniform shirt and presumably began to search for the cause of death.  
  
"No puncture wounds of any kind on the chest." Gotz pulled a scalpel from his bag case. "He seems oddly pale."  
  
Reinhardt turned and saw that the group of landowners seemed to be looking at him rather than at what Gotz was doing. Reinhardt shot a glance at Jürgen who was also staring at him.  
  
Gotz made a small cut across the man's inner arm. "This is odd. No blood clotting." Gotz removed the pair of gloves he was wearing and looked to Reinhardt and the group as though they were an audience. "This man is not from the village. He is a stranger. Would you happen to know him?"  
  
Reinhardt felt all eyes on him. He knew that the man was a Russian soldier, he recognized his uniform. Still, he did not want to say so, he somehow doubted that these villagers were not aware that the Russians were camping right outside of their town. "May I inspect the body?"  
  
Gotz stepped aside and gestured to him that the body was all his. Reinhardt walked around the body several times. All the while he noticed that the men were looking at him intently. He felt as though he were being tested for something. That was exactly what he thought this was. They were testing him. They wanted to know what Reinhardt knows. He decided that he would tell them. Reinhardt pulled down on the left collar of the man's shirt. "This is the cause of death. Massive removal of blood."  
  
"Removal?" one of the landowners said.  
  
"I believe your town is being preyed upon by a vampire."  
  
The men looked at each other. One of them asked Reinhardt, "and you are expert in these things?" Reinhardt saw that Jürgen seemed bothered by the question. He turned away from the others. "I have some experience," Reinhardt replied.  
  
"Bury him," Jürgen said as the group of men turned and exited through the front door.  
  
"Oh well, unnamed then. I wonder what cause I should put on his tombstone?"  
  
"Cause?" Reinhardt asked as he watched through the window the landowners talking discreetly to the crowd outside. He turned and faced Gotz who was fiddling through some papers.  
  
"I graduated of accounting at one of the most pristine universities in Europe. Only to have to come back and get stuck here because of family trouble. Ten years ago I came back here at my fathers behest. Two years and somehow I ended up town doctor. Don't ask how. My point is that everything in accounting has to add up and be organized. So I keep these medical, birth, and death records in pristine order. Whenever a nameless body turns up, instead of just putting some awful wooden cross that won't last until winter, I place a tombstone with the cause of death and the date of their death. It is also handy in case someone one day will want to identify a body."  
  
"Indeed." Reinhardt began to contemplate the grim possibilities. Later that evening, Reinhardt attended the burial of the nameless man. He felt that it was the least he could do. The ceremony was made up of only a priest, Doctor Gotz, and a few strong men to carry and bury the casket. After the casket was lowered and the men began to shuffle the dirt, Reinhardt peeked at the tombstone. Underneath the date it said simply, "Died under mysterious circumstances." Reinhardt began to walk around the graveyard looking and reading the tombstones. So organized was Doctor Gotz, that the graves were actually in chronological order. Finally, Reinhardt went far back enough and saw what he was afraid of. Reinhardt found a tombstone dated 1847, "Died under mysterious circumstances."  
  
Reinhardt fell to his knees before the grave, "1847. Eight years ago. Werner!"  
  
______________  
  
It was now completely dark. Reinhardt had stayed by the grave for some time. He was attracted to some lights he saw lit in the town. Reinhardt approached a large building. It was apparently the church. Inside, a large mass of people was seated. He could have believed that it was a mass but they were all talking. Reinhardt could not understand what they were saying. All he saw was a disgruntled Jürgen pacing up and down in front of all the people. After several moments Reinhardt backed away as he saw Jürgen heading for the door.  
  
"Damn paranoid fools!" Jürgen yelled into the night. Soon after the bar maid, Cecilia, also rushed out of the church apparently distraught. Eventually all of the people inside trickled out of the church. All of them headed to their respective homes in a speedy manner. Unlike Jürgen and Cecilia, these people seemed afraid of the night. After the whole crowd had dispersed, Reinhardt walked to the middle of the road. First looking back at the church, he then turned and began to walk home himself. Without warning Reinhardt felt himself thrown to the ground. He turned and faced up to see his attacker. He already suspected what he would find. His attacker was tall, strong, and cloaked in black. The only things visible were the red of his eyes and the glint of his fangs. Reinhardt could discern no more. He jumped to his feet and threw himself headlong at his attacker. The two rolled along the ground punching and hitting each other. Reinhardt was thrown off of him by a strong kick to his gut. Slowly, Reinhardt got up again. His attacker stood motionless as though waiting for Reinhardt to make the next move. He pulled his backpack off and puled out something that shined in the glint of moonlight. Within seconds Reinhardt had drawn out his chain whip and lashed it out on his attacker. The attacker screeched and he saw that the vampire exploded into a cloud of mist and drifted upwards into the sky.  
  
____________  
  
Reinhardt considered the next morning uneventful compared to the fight the night before. He took this time to walk through the town and inquiring people over who might remember a lone traveler that came here eight years ago. Oddly enough, most people avoided the subject and instead insisted on recounting to Reinhardt a lot of folk tales and legends about their town being cursed and haunted. Reinhardt found it odd that suddenly the townspeople were so talkative. All of them seemed so eager to speak to him and tell him these exaggerated tales of horror. In some of them there was a line of truth but they all seemed to be hiding something. All of them all seemed to be hinting something as well. All of their conversations ended with the vague implication that "someone" should do something about what is happening. That "someone" was obviously him. Reinhardt also made time to confront Gotz about the nameless tomb dated 1847. Gotz insisted that it was a mistake and that the man had been found dead by the lake. It was a possible drowning Gotz said. After many long hours Reinhardt finally returned to the inn and tavern.  
  
Reinhardt sat on a stool by the bar and ordered a strong drink. In his mind, he contemplated the reasons why Samuel sent him here. There was obviously something wrong here. Without a doubt there was a vampire at work, but to what end. One day the townspeople seem unconcerned and the next they are all different. The only clue that he has found on his brother leads him to think that he is dead. Reinhardt swallowed a second drink.  
  
"Werner, where the hell are you when I need you?"  
  
"Werner?" Jürgen said.  
  
Reinhardt looked to the bartender. "The traveler that I am searching for, his name is Werner."  
  
"Why do you search for him? It has been eight years you say."  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
"Your brother?" Jürgen said rather excitedly.  
  
"Yes." Reinhardt slammed his glass on the bar. He looked at Jürgen with a stern expression. "I have not seen him for eight years. Now after all this time I am given a clue. I was told to come here. So far, after two days all I find is an army of Russian soldiers waiting to evacuate all of you people, a runaway vampire, and a tombstone with a date that may be the day my brother died." Reinhardt grabbed Jürgen by the collar and brought him closer to his face. "On top of that I feel like today all of your friends here have been trying to get me to do some dirty work." Back in the doctor's shack, that was a test wasn't it? Gotz left his comments vague and looked at the body superficially because you wanted to see if I knew that there would be fang marks. You wanted to know if I was a vampire hunter." Reinhardt pulled his chain whip from his pack ad slammed it on the bar. "Is this an answer for you!"  
  
Jürgen released himself from Reinhardt's grip. The people in the bar had turned to see what the commotion was about. "We are just talking about his tab. Play on!" Jürgen yelled. Immediately the music started again and Jürgen bent forwards to whisper at Reinhardt. "Go to the edge of town and wait. Perhaps you will find something to enlighten you."  
  
Reinhardt decided to walk instead of ride to the edge of town. He stood in front of a blacksmith's shack whose neighbor was a single house. That house stood right beside the wall of mist. Reinhardt stood waiting for several minutes when he saw a figure come out of the house. The figure held a lantern light. He hid himself so as not to be seen but then began to follow as the figure approached the wall of mist. To Reinhardt's surprise, the figure entered the mist. He ran up the wall and was shocked that he could still see the light from the lantern. Reinhardt stepped forward and followed the light into the mist. For sometime he felt as though he were floating. Reinhardt lost all sense of where he was. His focus was only on following the light of the lantern. At one point the mist became thin. Reinhardt could see once again. He now stood behind a tree by a small lake. The cloaked figure continued walking into the lake. When the figure reached the center it removed its cloak. The figure was the barmaid Cecilia. Without the cloak she was wearing a thin white night gown. The collar of her gown was so wide that you could almost see her shoulders. Her neck was wide open. Reinhardt saw that next to her lantern was a bucket. In the moonlight, Reinhardt could see a liquid filling the bucket all the way to the top. Although black in the moonlight, Reinhardt could guess that it was blood. Cecilia bent her neck Suddenly the thin mist that was all around thickened around her. Soon a figure could be made out forming behind. Slowly the figure turned form mist into a solid being of flesh. The figure seemed to be of the same build as the vampire Reinhardt had fought previously. The figure bent his head sideways and placed his lips on Cecilia's neck. Without hesitation, Reinhardt leapt into action. He had his whip and sword ready and dashed into the water. The vampire reeled backwards and covered its face with its cape. The vampire once again exploded into mist and drifted upwards. Reinhardt stared up at the cloudy sky. He then turned to Cecilia who was trying to get away. Reinhardt sheathed his sword and grabbed Cecilia by the arm. He dragged her to the shore and looked at her neck.  
  
"You are lucky."  
  
"He wouldn't have. You don't know him!"  
  
"Know him?" Reinhardt then looked to the lantern. The bucket with blood was gone.  
  
"I want to see Jürgen."  
  
Reinhardt picked her up and gave her back her cloak. Together they walked back to town through the mist. When the reach the house Cecilia noticed that the house was lit. Jürgen opened the door and stood at the doorway. Cecilia ran to his side and pushed him into the house. Reinhardt followed and closed the door behind him. Jürgen and Cecilia were talking in the kitchen apparently. In the guestroom Reinhardt met an older man sitting in a large cushioned seat.  
  
"I am Klaus." The man looked at Reinhardt with his small beady eyes. "You are a friend of my daughter?"  
  
"An acquaintance really."  
  
"I do so love when Cecilia's little friends come here. It is good to have good company."  
  
Reinhardt smiled. The man was obviously somewhat infirm. When Jürgen and Cecilia came out, they both looked at Reinhardt. Cecilia went to her father's side and helped him to stand, "come now father, time for bed." Jürgen meanwhile looked to Reinhardt and said, "come, it is time for you to learn the truth."  
  
The three traveled through the mist once more. Jürgen and Cecilia seemed to know exactly where they were going. The mist thinned once more and they came out to a cave at the bottom of the mountains that were behind the village. Jürgen gestured for Reinhardt to go forward. The inside of the cave was lit with torches. Further inside, Reinhardt saw that there were desks, bookshelves, and finally at the end of the cave, a coffin. Reinhardt opened the lid to the coffin and suddenly fell back on himself.  
  
"Werner!" the name echoed in the cave.  
  
Werner Schneider opened his eyes slowly. His skin was pale like the moon. Fresh blood was till around his lips from the bucket of blood he had just drunk. Reinhardt could scarcely believe that the frail skinny brother he knew was now the strong built vampire that now rose up from the coffin.  
  
"Brother?" Werner said.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
Werner looked to Jürgen and Cecilia. "Why did you let him come?"  
  
"He is your brother?" Jürgen said.  
  
Werner hid himself in his cape and turned away from Reinhardt. "You should not have come. It would have been best if you thought me dead. After all, I am now undead." Reinhardt turned his brother and forced him to face him. "I have been without a brother for eight years. I will take you however I can." Werner smiled.  
  
"I am happy to hear that Reinhardt. But it is easily said than done."  
  
"Tell me. What happened?"  
  
"I am sorry Reinhardt. You were right to wait. I wanted to go to Dracula's castle eight years ago but you were right to wait. It was not yet our time. It was not yet your time. Now you have come back victorious over him haven't you? I felt you victory. I was happy that night."  
  
"Tell me Werner. What happened, why did you not return?"  
  
"I ran from our home in hopes of facing Dracula on my own. I thought you were afraid. I thought I could make it on my own. In fact, I never even reached the castle. On my way I passed this village and stopped to rest. Different villages were attacked by different demons. A lone vampire out for blood attacked this one. I tracked it down Reinhardt, just as father taught us. But the vampire was too strong for me. I killed it but I had to let it bite me first. I couldn't match its strength. It threw me all over the forest like a toy. Finally I just used my brain and came up with the final solution to any fight with a vampire."  
  
Reinhardt placed his hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Werner continued. "I vowed to stay here and protect this village from all threats. I could not go back to you like this. And so for eight year I have stayed here protecting these people. It is only until now that I have been unable to do so."  
  
"You know about the Russians."  
  
"We all do," Jürgen said.  
  
"He's right. The people know. I told Jürgen and Cecilia to tell the people that I would erect a wall of mist to protect them. That is the mist that surrounds the town now. I stay here and in my coffin so I can concentrate."  
  
"Werner, the problem now is that there have been deaths. The people suspect that it is you that has turned against them. They suspected that perhaps your brother was a vampire hunter that he was here to kill you. At first they ignored him but suspicions are high and the majority of the people having been trying to discreetly turn your brother against you. Of course they don't know that he is your brother. When I found out that fact I sent him off to your rendezvous with Cecilia in the hopes that you two would meet there. That obviously did not come out as planned."  
  
Werner turned to Reinhardt, "you see brother, there is another vampire at work here. He is using my mist to hide his activities. Since I am always so concentrated keeping the mist thick he does as he pleases in and out of the village."  
  
"Then I will stop him."  
  
"No, we will."  
  
"Werner, don't you have to focus to keep the village protected?"  
  
"It is a risk I will have to take. This vampire is a strong one. And also, this is somewhat personal."  
  
"Very well. I have a plan if you want to hear it." Werner nodded in agreement.  
  
_______________  
  
Jürgen and Cecilia walked slowly through the misty forest. So thick was the mist that they had no idea in what direction they had come from. Side by side they walked listening for any slight noise. After several minutes of walking as straight as they could, they came upon a tree.  
  
"Let's stop for a moment." Jürgen said. "Do you think that wise? We have no idea."  
  
Jürgen then raised his finger to his lips. He gestured for Cecilia to be quiet. Jürgen slowly nodded his head. Cecilia then turned around as Jürgen leaned on the tree.  
  
"Don't go far. This tree is our only point of reference."  
  
Cecilia walked several feet away from the tree. Jürgen sat on the ground resting against the tree and watched as the fog blurred Cecilia. He cocked his head against the tree and closed his eyes for a moment. He did not open them again until he felt a cold breeze pass over his face. His eyes widened as he saw a discolored hand hovering less than an inch away from his face. Jürgen yelped and immediately ducked away from the tree. Jürgen stared in horror as a cloud of mist hanging around the tree formalized into a humanoid figure. The vampire was hanging from the tree and crawling down it upside down. Cecilia ran to Jürgen's side and tried to get him on his feet to run. The vampire leapt off of the tree and to the ground before them. It walked slowly towards in a taunting way. It's once human face had degenerated into something more like a bat. It seemed to drool at the sight of them both. Its red eyes gave away its maddening bloodlust. The vampire seemed ready to the jump them both when the lashing of a whip was heard. The vampire howled and spun around to its source. Reinhardt stood calmly with whip in hand.  
  
"Don't disappear on me this time."  
  
The vampire hissed at Reinhardt and lunged at him. Reinhardt's whip struck the vampire headlong and then it landed on the ground instead of hitting his target. Within seconds it was on its feet and jumped up into the air. Reinhardt looked upwards and tried to avoid it as it came down. This time the vampire got his mark. Reinhardt felt the full brunt of the vampire's descent. It then picked up Reinhardt and threw him against the tree. Reinhardt's chain whip fell from his hand. He clutched his head in pain but threw up his arms as he saw the vampire lunging for him. The vampire made for his neck. Reinhardt held him back by inches with only the strength of his arms. Reinhardt could hear the vampire's fangs snapping open and shut as though it were an animal. The two then rolled along the ground until Reinhardt managed to stay on top. Reinhardt head butted the vampire and was able to break free of him. Reinhardt made a leap for his whip but the vampire was not as dumb as it looked. The vampire was already standing before Reinhardt with its foot well placed on top of the chain whip's handle. Reinhardt stood up from the ground and looked at the vampire.  
  
"All right, your turn," Reinhardt said simply.  
  
The vampire did not have time to react for all around them the mist thinned somewhat and a large figure formed up immediately behind the vampire. Werner clasped his hands around the vampire's head and broke its neck. He then threw the limp body over his shoulder and onto the ground behind him. Werner spun around as the vampire stood up once more and fixed its own neck. Without any strategy and fueled by pure anger the vampire lashed out against Werner. Reinhardt watched as his brother took to the air and was followed by the vampire. He picked up hid chain whip and looked upwards to see something that he had never seen before, vampire fighting against vampire. The fight was colossal. Werner and the vampire literally pounded on one another. Although Werner had the advantage of technique, the vampire's blows were brutal nonetheless. Several time both Reinhardt and Jürgen had to restrain Cecilia who wandered dangerously to close to the battle. Finally Werner and the vampire were back on the ground and with hands locked together. The enemy vampire had his back to Reinhardt.  
  
"Time to end this," Reinhardt said.  
  
"Do it!" Werner yelled.  
  
Reinhardt's whip lashed out and wrapped itself around the vampire's neck. Reinhardt then tugged hard on the chain and the vampire's came off of its body making a loud gushing noise. The head rolled along the ground to Reinhardt's feet. He looked down at it and kicked it hard. The head flew over to the tree where they had fought each other and the head exploded into pieces. Reinhardt walked to Werner side and matched his gaze. They both looked at the headless corpse of the vampire. The same thought crossed both of their minds. They had trained all their lives together, then separated for eight years, and only now is when they were able to finally fight side by side. The tow brother's embraced each other, as they had not for a very long time. When they broke away, Werner looked to Cecilia whose face betrayed her weakness at the sight of the dead body and the scattered remains of a head.  
  
"Take Cecilia away from this. Let me and my brother have a moment alone together."  
  
Jürgen led Cecilia away from the gory sight and into a thicker mist. Werner looked to Reinhardt.  
  
"You care for her?" he said simply.  
  
"I love her," Werner said.  
  
Reinhardt laid a hand on Werner's shoulder. "I too have found the love of my life. It is why I came. I am to be married and my conscience could not bear the thought of not knowing my only surviving blood's fate."  
  
Werner smiled and yet Reinhardt could see that there was something else brewing behind his face. Werner walked away from the body and Reinhardt watched him.  
  
"I am happy for you," he said. "It is just."  
  
"I know Werner, and I am sorry."  
  
Werner turned and faced Reinhardt. "I don't want you to be sorry!"  
  
"Then." Reinhardt remained silent for a moment. "Werner, come with me. Come to my wedding. Bring the woman you love. We can travel by night. It can work."  
  
"I am a monster. I cannot go to your wedding."  
  
"You are still my brother."  
  
"Are you so sure? Your brother could not do the things I just did. The brother you knew probably would not have been able to defeat a vampire."  
  
"Damn it, Werner! I don't care if you are a vampire or a lizard, you are still my brother." Reinhardt walked towards him. He looked at what was hanging around his neck and pointed towards it. "You still wear the cross. It does not burn you. Do you know why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It is because you have not lost faith in God. And he has not lost faith in you."  
  
Werner began to walk in circles. "I cannot Reinhardt, I just cannot." He stopped his circling and turned to face his brother. "Promise me something, Reinhardt. Promise me, if you love this woman, if you love the children that you will have, do not raise them as our father raised us."  
  
Reinhardt almost fell backwards. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am speaking of the constant training. I speak of the damning destiny that has cursed our family for centuries."  
  
"Werner, it is no curse that our family carries."  
  
"No! Then why cannot I have the life that I wanted? Why can I not live with the woman I love?" Werner walked closer to Reinhardt. "Think brother, I cannot take her out to dance. I cannot eat whatever she cooks for breakfast. I can never wake to a bright morning in bed with her in my arms! Never! For God's sake Reinhardt, I have not seen the sun for eight years! Only the moon has been my company. I live off of cows' blood because I will not drink human blood." Werner placed a hand on Reinhardt's shoulder. "I beg of you. Let someone else carry the burden. Spare your descendants the fate I have suffered."  
  
Reinhardt looked into Werner's eyes, "I will raise my children to do what no one else will do, what no one else can do. That is the honor that is ours."  
  
Werner backed away from Reinhardt. "As you wish." __________ The walk back to the village was a long and quiet one. Reinhardt walked side by side with Jürgen. Werner led the way through his own mist while he held Cecilia tightly in his arms. When they emerged from the mist, it was Cecilia's gasp that alerted them that something was wrong. The front door to her home was busted open and she could see men in uniform dragging her father away. The four of them scanned all over the town and saw that there were soldiers everywhere.  
  
"God no, it is Czerny's men," Reinhardt said.  
  
"They are evacuating the town!" Jürgen exclaimed.  
  
"They must have made it through the mist while I was occupied with the vampire! It is my fault." Werner whispered to himself.  
  
"You could not have known," Cecilia said to him. Then a shot was heard. Cecilia turned and saw the crippled body of her father crash to the ground. "Father!" She broke away from Werner and ran towards her father. Two Russian soldiers stood by the fallen elderly man. The rifle of one the soldiers had a ring of smoke floating above its barrel. The other soldier looked at Cecilia who was running towards them and shot her. Cecilia's body flew backwards because of the shot and Werner literally flew to catch her. On the ground, Werner held her limp body. Her hand tried desperately to lift itself and touch his face. Werner grasped her hand placed it on his cheek.  
  
"I.I.lo." Cecilia's eyes closed and her head fell back. Werner closed his eyes raised his head and howled at the moon.  
  
"What's happening here? Can't you two keep these people under control!" Said a voice that was coming closer. Reinhardt recognized the man.  
  
"Czerny!" Reinhardt yelled. "What is this? Is this why you came?"  
  
Czerny looked at the two bodies and then to his two soldiers. "No. It is not." He looked back to his two soldiers and spoke to them in Russian, "what is wrong with you two? Are you savages? I gave strict orders not to kill them!"  
  
"I am sorry sir, the girl just came running towards us," said the soldier almost whispering.  
  
"She was trying to save her father!" screamed Werner. "And you murdered her! Butchers!" Werner stood up and pointed at them.  
  
Reinhardt did not understand what his brother was saying in Russian but he caught the meaning of it. He laid his hand on his shoulder to try and calm him. Even as he did so, he knew it would be futile.  
  
"Take your hands off!" Werner stood and backed away from all of them. "Damn you! Damn you all!"  
  
"Stop Werner, think of what she would want!"  
  
Werner did stop for a moment. "I am sorry Reinhardt. I can't. All I can think is if she had been a vampire. She would be alive. Bullets do not harm me. They would not harm us." Werner looked at the crowd of soldiers surrounding them. "But you humans, you die so easily!" Werner's eyes turned bright red. Reinhardt saw that all around them, the mist that once protected the village was now dispersing and forming above the soldiers. But as it formed around each and every soldier it also seemed to change color. Instead of the white or gray like color, it was now turning almost yellow or gold like. All around the soldiers seemed to start coughing. Werner with his outstretched hand began to squeeze his fist. Even Czerny began to succumb to whatever Werner was doing. Reinhardt saw this and jumped his brother and tried to stop him but Werner shook him off like an ant. Within seconds all the soldiers fell to the ground and the yellowish mist dispersed into the air.  
  
"Werner! What have you done?" Reinhardt was on his knees with his head in his hands.  
  
"I have awoken to the truth Reinhardt. I can try and live in coexistence with humans, but eventually we will be at each other's throats. We cannot live peacefully. Not when one is superior to the other." Werner turned away from his brother. He looked ahead and saw that large group of townsfolk that had been gathered into a large group like cattle to be evacuated. "As for you!" Werner approached the crowd that was now clutching one another as for protection. "You who suspected me. You who wished me dead! I already am dead! Now with Cecilia's death whatever was left of my humanity is gone! You are all to blame! You must all share the fate of the soldiers you will all." Werner clutched the pointy end of the cross that now punctured through his chest. He turned and faced Reinhardt. He stood still with his bloodied hands wide open. Both of them fell to their knees simultaneously.  
  
"Reinhardt."  
  
"Yes.Werner"  
  
"Will I see Cecilia?"  
  
Reinhardt looked at the cross hanging around Werner's neck. Small puffs of smoke floated off of where the cross touched Werner's skin. It was burning him now. "Say you are sorry," Reinhardt said simply. Werner fell back to the ground and Reinhardt rushed to lean above him slightly cradling him in his arms.  
  
"I can't. I am not sorry," Werner said. In his leaned position the small cross was completely against his skin and was now burning through his skin. Reinhardt removed it quickly. Werner grasped Reinhardt's hand. "Do what only we can do, Reinhardt. Do it." Werner grasped tightly on Reinhardt's hand and placed it on the cross going through his chest. Reinhardt closed his eyes and twisted the cross upwards and to the side. Werner howled as it ruptured his heart and it exploded like a fallen egg.  
  
Reinhardt stayed where he was and cradled the body with tears running down his cheeks. "Good night, my brother."  
  
_________________  
  
It had been a day since Reinhardt buried his brother's ashes in ground at the foot of the mountain. Reinhardt stood in the center of town scanning his surroundings. The town was empty. Czerny managed to call for reinforcements who completed the evacuation. More than ever, a war was likely to start. Reinhardt did not care. Behind him Henry had arrived with his horse. Henry's journey seemed to have proven equally as trying for he was also in a somber mood when he arrived shortly after the evacuation. He had not spoken a word. They both seemed to understand each other and knew that words were not the answer. Yet now he did ask, "did you find you brother?"  
  
"What remained of him." Reinhardt turned, mounted on his horse and began ride away.  
  
_________________  
  
Reinhardt lay in his new bed. He beautiful new wife lay beside him. The wedding had been a success. A few drunken stupors by a few of his friends went along way towards making the after party amusing. Everything was perfect. Rosa was perfect. She clutched to him in bed as though he were a shield.  
  
Months had passed and yet his mind reeled back to his brother. His words echoed in his mind. His lecture to not raise his children like he had preoccupied him. Would he after all that has happened condemn his children to his same fate? He had lost his brother to this destiny.  
  
Reinhardt looked out through a nearby window. A full moon was out. He remembered that Werner said that the moon was his only companion. It was also his, Reinhardt thought. The moonlight would always be his forever companion in his battles against the creatures of the night.  
  
Always for him, and his descendants. 


End file.
